Pa-pa-pa PLAYLIST!
by LeftEyeObsession
Summary: Little stories based on my playlist! Mostly StormxWolverine! Feel free to give me a song request, basic thing I know lol.
1. Disrespectful

**_Disrespectful _**

Logan sat up in bed, gazing out the window. He glanced over at the white hair beauty on the other side of the bed.

_If my girl found out you was on her side of the bed she'll kill me_

_If ya man found out I was on his side of the bed he'll go ham_

_If my girl found out you was wearing her robe i would probably go missing _

_If ya man found out I was wearing his slippers, wait_

_I don't care about none of these niggas, none of these niggas_

_I don't care about nobody but you_

Logan did everything for this girl. He was completely in love with this down ass chick sleeping next to him. She had been there through thick and thin and understood all the shit he had been through. Ororo is the dopest female that he had ever met. She was day 1 until death. Nobody was ever taking her place in his heart. The only sad thing about it was that he had his girlfriend, Jean.

_Girl, you so special_

_I don't mind being disrespectful _

_Girl, you so special_

_We so disrespectful _

_Girl you can call my phone at 4 in the morning_

_Girl, you can ride shot gun every time I'm rolling_

_Girl you can come with me to her favorite diner _

_She even took me home so I could meet her mama _

Ororo yawned as she began to wake up, stretching lightly she looked over her shoulder at Logan's pensive expression. Seeing her bestfriend so thoughtful made her dig in her own thoughts. This man next to her was there for her, though her trials with her boyfriend T'Challa and even when she had her problems with claustrophobia. He paid her rent more than a few times when she was struggling and too afraid to tell her boyfriend about it. He was her knight in shinning armor.

_If my man found out you was using his rubbers, I'd be dead_

_If ya girl found out you was paying my rent, she would lose her head_

_If my man found out I was washing your drawers, he'd pull out the desert eagle _

_If your girl found out how could I was riding that, wait_

_I don't care about none of these bitches _

_I don't care about nobody but you _

It was too much for them to be in a relationship but they would greatly admit that they were best friends and on the down low, the sex was fantastic. To be honest they were being more than disrespectful to their partners but they didn't really care, they had been down for each other since they met.

_Boy you so special_

_I don't mind being disrespectful _

_Boy you so special_

_We so disrespectful _

_Boy you can call my phone at 4 in the morning_

_Boy you can ride shot gun every time I'm rolling_

_Boy you can me out to her favorite diner_

_I'll even take you home so you can meet my mama _

Logia finally turned his eyes back to Ororo who stared at him with her bright blue eyes. Without saying anything, they knew exactly what each other was saying.

'I love you'

c: c: c: c: c: 

**honestly one of my fav songs! **

**Disrespectful - Trey Songz ft Mila J**


	2. Tuesday

**_Tuesday_**

The sleek black limo rolled down the street slowly so the people in the back could enjoy the ride since they damn sure wouldn't when Alex came back through to pick them up. The crew had decided to hit up the club for Kitty's 21st birthday. Since Alex was the only minor that didn't mind not going he decided to take them. Slowly stopping in front of the club entrance as if they were the most important people.

"Hey Al, aren't you suppose to open the door?"

Turning around sent a glare out to the person who spoke.

"Be fucking glad I even drove you guys. I'm not opening no damn door like a slave or some shit."

Everybody in the back laughed. Opening the door and the first to step out was Peter Rasputin in a nice leather jacket with an ice blue dress shirt, dark jeans and nice shoes. Helping his girlfriend Kitty Pryde out, in her 5 inch black heels, with matching black dress that stopped about mid thigh. Hoops in her ears and a couple bracelets hanging on each arm. Her hair made into an intricate bun sat prettily on her head, light makeup covered her face.

The second pair getting out was Warren Worthington III, in a suit and dress shoes only missing a tie and his shirt was unbuttoned a little. His girlfriend, Elizabeth Braddock stepped out in a black tube top with a red blazer over her bare shoulders. Dark skinny jeans and nude heels took over her bottom half. With her purple hair bone straight and flipped over to one side of her. Rings adorned **her** fingers with a clutch that matched hers shoes.

Last pair out was of course Logan Howlett in an all black ensemble, opposite of his girl Ororo who had on all white. Ororo had on a white romper with spaghetti straps with a pair of white heels with studs. Her snow white hair was in two cornrows on either side of her shoulders.

Alex rolled down the window before they went anywhere.

"So what am I getting you guys around 2?"

Logan spoke up. "Yeah, we'll call if there's any changes."

Nodding, Alex sped off down the street.

c: c: c: c: c:

Stepping into the club, the bass filled there ears and they could actually feel the floor vibrating to the music. The song being Tuesday, actually made it funny since they were out on a tuesday.

"Ohhhhh this is my shit!" Ororo exclaimed as she dragged the girls to the crowded dance floor.

_Club going up, on a Tuesday _

_Got ya girl in the cut and she choosy_

Practically the whole club was jumping as everyone sung along. Ororo, Kitty and Betsy was in the middle of the floor acting wildly and having as much fun as possible.

_Squad goin' up, nobody flippin' packs now_

_I just did 3 in a row_

_Them shows is back to back to back now _

_Out the world on our sound, you know PARTY and The Weeknd_

_Ain't got no motherfuckin' time to party on the weekend _

_Tell Gelo "bring the juice, we about to get lit" _

_Always workin' OT, overtime and outta town _

_Shit is crazy back home, it kills me that I'm not around _

The girls decided to get off the floor and get some drinks.

"Kitty, you're finally LEGAL! WE ABOUT TO GET FUCKED UP!" Betsy exclaimed.

They all laughed as they found the boys already at a table with drinks. There was an array of different colored drinks along with shots of clear liquid and brown liquid.

"Alright, alright. First we gotta get the shots done with, I mean if Kitty here can take it."

Warren smirked as he sipped his drink.

"I can take it! Watch!"

Kitty threw back a shot and grimaced. Flipping the cup over and slamming it on the table. Kitty then decided to make a point and threw back two more shots. As she reached for another Ororo stopped her.

"Okay Kitty, we don't need you fucked up before 12. That shit would be beyond embarrassing."

Nodding slightly, she sipped her drink again before going back onto the dance floor.

_Workin' Monday night, on the corner flippin' hard_

_Made at least 3 thousand, on the boulevard_

_I've been workin' graveyard shifts every other weekend_

_Ain't got fuckin' time to party on the weekend _

_I've been flippin' in the house, makin' jugs on the highway _

_I've been ridin' out of state, makin' money like my way _

_ I don't think that I should dance I'm just gon' have another drink _

_I'm doin'my stance , you know my molly pink _

_I got the loudest of the loud, you know my gas stink_

_My P.O think I'm in the house, don't give a damn bout what she think _

Betsy and Ororo made their way back to the dance floor with their drinks in hand making sure that nobody bumped into them. By this time the whole club could be heard singing over the music.

_CLUB GOING UP, ON A TUESDAY _

_GOT YA FIRL INT HE CUT AND SHE CHOOSY _

The girls found each other and smiled. This was going to be one helluva night!

c: c: c: c: c: 

**Def turn up music lol! **

**Tuesday - ILOVEMAKINNEN ft Drake**


End file.
